Moments
by Scorpica
Summary: I don't know why things have changed since yesterday, this could be love? #GajeelLevy#


**[A/N] Halo, saya kembali memenuhi list GaLe sesuai janji saya tempo hari, maaf atas keterlambatannya ini karena adaptor laptop saya yang baru pulang dari rumah duka (?) /menghening cipta. Selagi menunggu renungan author gak guna ini, silakan menikmati fic saya satu ini.**

**[snowypon present]**

**MOMENTS**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

_Kala itu, Levy sedang berjalan santai diiringi Jet dan Droy dibelakangnya. "Levy, hari ini kau membeli banyak sekali buku mantra." _

"_Tentu saja untuk meningkatkan kemampuan Tim Shadow Gear kita! Ya, 'kan, Levy?"_

_Levy tersenyum riang sembari bersenandung dalam perjalanan ke serikat, sampai seketika ia menubruk tubuh besar dan menoleh ke wajah beringas dan liar lelaki itu. "Go-gomen... A-a-aku tidak sengaja...!" Kata Levy gemetar diikuti pupil mata karamelnya yang mebelalak._

"_Gihik!" Lelaki berwajah penuh tindikan itu menyeringai, kemudian dengan sengaja mencekik dan mensejajarkan wajah Levy padanya. "Jadi, kau salah satu anggota dari para tikus keparat itu ya?" _

"_Hei, cepat turunkan, Levy!" Teriak Jet dan Droy bersamaan._

_Gajeel—nama lelaki tersebut dengan gesit menghempaskan Jet dan Droy dengan kaki besinya. "Kau menantang, hah?" Barisan giginya bergemeretak, wajah beringasnya makin menjadi. Lalu kembali memperhatikan gadis mungil di depannya yang mulai kehabisan oksigen. _

"_Ukh! Sesak..." Dilihatnya mulut Levy terbuka mencoba mencari sedikit udara segar untuk mengisi kehampaan paru-parunya, kedua tangannya yang yang ingin melepaskan telapak tangan Gajeel yang mencekiknya mulai melemas._

"_Kh! Kau memang punya kekuatan apa dengan tubuh kerdil seperti ini?" _

"_Lepaskan aku! Tolong, aku tidak sengaja!" Air matanya mulai meleleh melewati telapak tangan Gajeel. Tak mau meninggalkan bekas air kotor itu di tangannya, ia mulai melepaskan cekikannya dan membuat gadis itu jatuh terhuyung dengan mata yang sayu. _

"_Dasar lemah, aku benar-benar tidak menikmati ini!" Gajeel dengan sengaja menginjak-nginjak tubuh kecil yang tidak berdaya itu tanpa tenaga—Bukannya, ia mengasihani, tapi untuk seporsi perempuan kecil tinju 'Iron Dragon Fist' itu harus disimpan terlebih dahulu setidaknya untuk lawan yang lebih kuat._

_###_

"_Hei, kau! Cepat minta maaf kepada Levy!" Teriak Jet dan Droy terus memukul Gajeel dengan keras—mereka tak tahan dengan sikap Gajeel yang masih keras kepala._

"_Hentikan, Jet, Droy. Aku benar-benar tidak punya masalah dengannya!" Berkali-kali Levy meneriaki mereka untuk mengakhiri perkelahian ini, dengan kata lain keributan yang dibuat oleh mereka berdua kini tengah menjadi tontonan orang yang lewat di sana. _

"_Bagaimana kau bisa bilang begitu kalau kami melihat dengan mata kepala kami sendiri bahwa ia mencekik dan menggangapmu lemah. Levy, kami tidak akan membiarkanmu tersakiti oleh siapapun!" Levy terkunci oleh perkataan Jet, ia menunduk lesu, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. _

'_Kekerasan bukanlah cara yang baik untuk membalas kekerasan.' Batinnya bergejolak._

"_Ternyata... Kau yang membuat reputasi Fairy Tail menjadi memburuknya," langkah berat perlahan-lahan semakin mendekat, sontak membuat Levy mendongak ke depan dan menghadap Laxus di sana._

"_Heh?" Gajeel membuka sebelah matanya dan menatap iris abu-abu yang mendelik kepadanya dengan tajam._

_Tidak segan-segan, hantaman sihir Lighting Bolt itu mencari sasaran Levy. Dengan bersusah payah, tubuh yang setengah babak belur itu menjadikan dirinya sebagai perisai yang melindungi sang Solid Script mage itu—bukan mengasihani, tapi sebagai orang yang memiliki jiwa pembantai naga ia harus mempunyai balasan impas akan kejahatan yang ia pernah lakukan pada Levy._

"_Ga-gajeel..." Levy masih tidak percaya bahwa orang yang hampir membunuh dulu sekarang malah berbalik melindunginya. 'Tidak... Ini bukan yang aku inginkan...'_

_###_

"_Levy terpilih!"_

"_Menakjubkan! Kau pasti bisa menjadi penyihir kelas S!"_

"_Levy kami, kelas S!"_

_Jet dan Droy berseru riang dalam nama Levy yang terdaftar menjadi anggota pengikut ujian Kelas S, semestinya keceriaan kedua partnernya itu adalah keceriaannya juga. Tapi untuk kali ini tidak, ia malah terbayang-bayang akan perkataan Gajeel sewaktu pertama kali bertemu; _

"_... Kau memang punya kekuatan apa dengan tubuh kerdil seperti ini?"_

_Ia menghela nafas panjang ketika Jet dan Droy sedang berunding tentang siapa yang akan menjadi satu team Levy di Ujian kelas S nanti. "Jika kau benar-benar ingin menjadi kelas-S, akan kupinjamkan tanganku ini." Gelombang suara berat juga familiar itu mengejutkannya, Levy pun mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya; Gajeel berdiri dengan seringaian bengisnya._

"_Gajeel!"_

"_Aku akan meniup orang-orang yang menghalangimu."_

_Ia pun menundukan kepala lesu—serta tampang tak berminat terhadap ujian kelas S menyeruak dari pandangannya yang sayu ke depan. "Tubuhku kecil, dan aku tak punya keistimewaan... Pasti aku akan kalah dengan cepat." _

"_Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu, sebelum kau memulainya." Gajeel yang tampak tidak senang dengan perkataan Levy—ia menarik dengan kasar bajunya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. _

"_Ah... Tidak! Lepaskan!" Protes Levy berusaha kuat agar tangan Gajeel yang menarik bajunya terlepas. _

"_Aku akan membuatmu menjadi besar." Kalimat itu terdengar sedikit menyakinkan diri Levy, ia memandingi lama wajah serius Gajeel padanya. Tak ada alasan lagi yang harus dikeluarkan, wajah serius sang pembantai naga besi itu seakan menghipnotisnya untuk menyetujui satu team dengan Gajeel. _

_###_

"_Ujian apa ini? Mencari kuburan!" Gajeel terus merutuki tujuan misi kelas S yang menyuruhnya bertarung melawan S-Class Mage hanya demi sebongkah batu nisan—Itu sangat menyusahkan!_

"_Ah... Berisik...!" Sedangkan Levy terus menutupi sekuat tenaga telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangannya._

"_Aku hanya berminat untuk melawan Salamander dan Erza. Jadi, tak usah memperdulikanku!"_

"_Ah... Kau hanya memikirkan bertarung dan bertarung, tak pernah memperdulikanku!"_

"_Kau ingin perhatian dariku, 'kan?" Tanya Gajeel seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala Levy yang menggangapnya serius. "Ayo kita bertarung dan menjadi lebih kuat!" Dan disambung dengan pemberian semangat._

_Levy memandang lesu dan mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari menghindari Gajeel, "Ya! Tidak usah memperdulikanku, Gajeel no Baka!" _

"_HOI, APA YANG KAU KATAKAN?"_

_Levy terus melarikan diri dengan langkah-langkah cepat, sempat terbersit dipikirkan bahwa ia salah total karena memilih Gajeel dalam partner di Tenroujima Island ini. "Mengerikan, apa maksudnya 'hanya berminat untuk bertarung', apa ia tidak memikirkan aku ini penyihir lemah yang hanya bisa mempersulit keadaan." _

—_**SRRAAAAAAK!**_

_Pupil mata Levy mengecil sesaat melihat kedua makhluk dengan gesitnya menangkap dan menyekapnya, "si-siapa kalian?" Kedua makhluk masih belum itu menjawab pertanyaan Levy, malahan pedang katakana yang dibawa salah satu makhluk berpakaian samurai itu diacungkan ke dirinya, wajah ngeri luar biasa dan teriakan ketakutan membahana. _

_Sebelum siluet Gajeel datang dan memberikan punggungnya kepada Levy untuk kedua kalinya. Pedang dengan ketajaman terjamin itu masih tertahan di tangan sang pembantai naga besi itu, "Ini terlalu keras untuk orang yang lemah."_

_Levy membalikkan pandangan ke arah lain, ia tahu sekali, ia penyihir yang menyusahkan dalam pertarungan orang yang kuat, apalagi untuk seorang Gajeel—itu sama saja dengan menjaga bocah. "—Jadi jangan pergi dari sisiku!" Levy berusaha memendam rasa itu di bagian terdalam hatinya, menguburnya dengan senyum. _

—_Ia tahu kalau Gajeel selalu ada ketika ia kesusahan._

_... dan tak ada gunanya kesedihan dalam membalas kebaikan seseorang._

_###_

Levy memandang sayu keluar jendela kecil yang berada dekat dengan meja yang ia duduki di serikat. Bosan. Buku yang sedang dibacanya itu tergeletak begitu saja di mejanya, tertiup aliran angin hingga halaman yang sedang dibacanya terhempas ke halaman terakhir. Aroma bunga-bunga liar tercium hingga rongga paru-parunya—ini terlalu pagi untuk pergi ke serikat.

"Ehm," Levy menoleh dan mendapati Mira yang menaruh segelas air di mejanya. "Boleh, aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa..." Jelas hanya kebohongan yang keluar dari mulutnya—apakah ia tak tahu tentang itu?

"Lalu, kenapa kau datang pagi-pagi begini?" Tanya Mira dengan mempersilakan segelas air yang taruh itu.

Levy mengganguk kecil dan menerima segelas air itu, "ehm... mungkin hanya keberuntungan hari aku sedang bangun pagi."

"Hn... Berarti kau memiliki keberuntungan yang sama dengan orang sedang tidur di sana." Tak lepas dari senyumnya Mira menunjukkan jarinya kepada seseorang yang sedang tidur dengan menyilangkan tangan di pojok _guild_.

'_Gajeel...? Untuk apa seorang pemalas sepertinya bangun pagi-pagi, itu 'kan tidak logis' _

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menggangumu, _Jaa_..." Mira pun pergi kembali ke belakang bar. Aku meneguk habis segelas kecil air putih yang dibawa Mira tadi, setelah itu aku mulai beranjak ke tempat dimana sang pembantai naga itu tertidur pulas. Lalu berjongkok di hadapannya dan menghasil kesimpulannya di pikiran; '_dia manis juga saat tidur' _

Levy menghempaskan tubuh di sebelah Gajeel dan menguap ngantuk—ia memang butuh waktu yang cukup untuk tidur, lagipula ini masih terlalu pagi. Ia tersenyum dan menyenderkan tubuh mungil di sebelah tubuh raksasa besi itu, bukanlah besi dingin yang ia rasakan, melebihi semua itu rasa hangat menyeruak dan menyelimuti dirinya—lebih nyaman dari bantal di rumahnya sendiri.

Ia sangat berharap bahwa Gajeel tidak akan cepat bangun dan memarahinya karena hal sepele ini...

_Seorang kuat yang yang ber-IQ jongkok dengan seorang lemah yang berotak paling cerdas, mana mungkin tidak bisa menjadi satu?_

—_Keduanya akan menutupi kelemahan dan memenuhi kelengkapan satu sama lain._

**MOMENTS**

**Fin**

**[A/N] Selagi menulis fic ini, author sedang membayangkan kelulusan yang ditunggu-tunggu, 'dag-dig-dug' gimana gitu! /timpuked! Karena jika dilihat-lihat author satu ini mirip dengan kakek moyangnya; Gajeel /ngancungi Iron Dragon Fist /author kilap.**

**Okay, time to press the button over here! ^^**

• **snowy**


End file.
